


July 7, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scratches from a creature caused Amos to wince before he smiled.
Kudos: 1





	July 7, 2003

I never created DC.

Scratches from a creature caused Amos to wince before he smiled and ate a few chocolate treats in bed.

THE END


End file.
